Future Generations
by Ultimate-imagination
Summary: The Year is 2105 and there are new midnighters. And everything changed. There are new talents and great ideas. even new enemeis. not all darklings. you would have to of read the books to understand. comment!
1. Prolog

Future Generations

Prolog

So there's Logan, Alyssa, Megan, Ryan, and Emily. It's the year 2105, and the war between darklings and midnighters are going strong. There are also new talents out there, but there are still the originals too. Emily's the polymath, you always need a polymath. Mark is the seer, Logan is the acrobat, Alyssa is the mind caster, Megan is a shape shifter, and Ryan is a sparkatrist.

Emily likes calling Ryan sparky. Ryan can use any technology in the blue time. So she makes him special weapons in return for music in the secret hour, or in the future, 13 hours of blue time. It's not so secret anymore. So it's only the blue time. Anyway Emily will do anything for music. Especially Broadway, her favorite.

So as boyfriend and girlfriends go, Logan is dating Alissa and Mark is dating Megan. Ryan and Emily cometed to singleness. Well, Ryan did, Emily dosent need a man. Besides, she makes the weapons, if anyone gives her crap, she can just stab them.

No these midnighters are not depressed like the old ones. Except Emily, she went with the polymath's missunderstanding. Emily is Dess' greatgrandaughter. She tends to act like her.

Well the midnighters rule the town. They make the rules. They're teenagers, but, the town isn't in choas. Well except hollowing. That is hecktic. Everyone gathers in one solid metal house and ryan lends them big flamethrowers to protect themselvs. For the midnighters...um...they, well, they have sort of become vampires. They will eat the darklings, but they resist that thought. And it's just that time.


	2. The Yearly Tradition

Chapter 1

The Yearly Tradition

"Sparky! I need more life! Give me some firepower!" Emily and Ryan work the hardest during hollowing, Ryan mostly, and this year isn't any different. Emily and Ryan ride jet packs Emily made.

"I'm trying, they keep coming to fast." Ryan used his automatic shotgun to cover Emily while he recharged her gun. "They com faster every year."

Ryan shot sparks into Emily's Uzi and sword. No one saw Mark throw a grenade into the middle of the battle. The grenade shot flames in all directions. the retching stench filled the air. But to the midnighters it was hard to resist.

"Mark you dumb face, Ryan and Emily are still in there. Plus the smell is hardly bearable." Logan was getting annoyed of Mark's acting with no thinking. Logan and Alissa were in charge of making sure that no one was abducted by darklings. "So when is this going to stop?"

Ryan looked down at his watch. "It's ok now. ill close the rip. I thought Jessica finished this thing." Ryan pulled out his lighting gauntlet. A bolt of midnight blue lighting shot from his hand and shut the rip. The darklings didn't run away.

Megan turned from a lion back into a human. "What the heck? That normally sends them running." A young darkling pounced at her. She jumped far to the left turned into a mountain lion and let the darkling have it.

"Well we'll just have to hold them off anyway." Ryan brought his gauntlet up again and shot lighting all over. "But I'm getting and this thing is taking to much energy."

Then there was a shudder and the darklings head for the hills. Tipping her head back Alyssa sighed, "Another Samhain done, over, and conquered by the midnighters."

Everyone was walking home sleepily. The midnighters, of course had to clean up the mess they made.

" Mark, what the heck were you thinking?" Emily flick darkling mush into his face. Then Marks eyes started twitching and he exploded in a feeding frenzy, licking his face and lapping up all the darkling he could.

"Mark you dip head, stop that." Then Megan slapped Mark a crossed the face.

"What? It's really hard to resist."

"So resist it. I don't want my boyfriend turning into a monster, eating darkling all blue time long."

"Sorry." Mark picked up his flame thrower and started torching the rest of the darkling mush they made.

Logan paused and looked at Emily, "Hey Em," she looked up from her flame thrower,

"Yeah?" she looked puzzled at Logan.

"Can't you invent something that zaps all this away?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Still working on the giant vacuum." Logan bounced.

"I miss my zero gravity."

"Of course you do jet boy."

BEEBEEB!

"Oh," Ryan fumbled into his pocket and pulled out his hollow phone. "It's Jessica." Everyone huddled around him.

"I still can't understand how Jessica found away to come out of midnight but age the same way." It was time for Ryan to roll his eyes.

"Of course you can't, your puny brain can't comprehend the information of that precise topic."

"What?"

"Exactly." Ryan looked down at his hollow phone and pushed a button. Three hollow grams popped up. "Jessica found three new midnighters in California." Emily look at the hollow people.

"Well that brings our army to 2343 and the darklings are up to, the me see, a zillion!"

Logan looked at Emily puzzled. "But us six can take on a whole army of darklings easy."

"This is true, but these are younger, we haven't fought the older one."

"Well how hard can they be?"

"A lot," everyone jumped, Ryan hit another button, Jessica popped up as a hollow gram, "I was there. Let me tell you about it."


	3. People and Their Personalities

Chapter 3

People and Their Personalities

"So everyone, how did you think about that?" Only Alyssa and Megan were listening to Jessica. Everyone else was doing their own thing. "Ryan were you listening? I thought you'd be interested in how i got this." She held out her hand and displayed a shape of lightning in her palm.

"That is my hollow phone. It records automatically."

"Well i guess we'll talk later."

"What ever." Ryan focused back on his guns.

"So Jessica, what happened with you and Jonathan?"

"Well come and look. See if you can find any clues." Megen and Alyssa got up and started looking at Jessica.

Even as they were talking eyes were watching closely. Listening to everything, yet not with their ears.

"I FOUND IT! SHE AS A RING ON HER FINGER!" Alyssa was jumping up and down.

"You really married him?"

"Yup." Jessica just looked at them. "It was love at first sight." Alyssa stops jumping and tips her head back.

"Wait," she opens her eyes "seethings coming." Ryan twists around and pulls out his sniper and uses his scope to find what's coming and hit them before they get hit. "No need Ryan. It's them."

"Well then," Jessica looked at everyone, "we'll talk later." With that Jessica's hollow gram disappeared.

Six winged creators appeared and dived at the midnighters. They all morphed into six different animals and jumped at the midnighters.


End file.
